Diskussion:Haus Heddel
Ich war etwas überrascht, als ich für das Haus keine Seite finden konnte, also kurzerhand erstellt. Es wäre super, wenn einer von Euch, der über bessere Englisch Kenntnisse verfügt, einmal die Jüngsten Ereignisse und die Geschichte ergänzen könnte. Kann ja an sich eins zu eins übersetzt werden. Oder, wenn das nicht gewünscht ist, müsste einer von Euch, der über Lektüre Möglichkeit verfügt, das übernehmen. Bin mal wieder nicht zu Hause. Sorry. Generell wäre die Frage, ob man Jeyne Heddel als Oberhaupt sehen kann. Oder auch Masha Heddel. Da besteht vielleicht noch Klärungsbedarf.Atariks (Diskussion) 23:30, 30. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Erst einmal: Man kann durchaus Artikel von Westeros.org übersetzen und mit Quellenangabe hier reinstellen, habe das selber früher manchmal gemacht, mittlerweile befürworte ich aber eigendtändiges Arbeiten, und zwar aus einfachen Gründen: Zum einen bleibt man beim Übersetzen zumeist viel zu nah am Original hängen, was stilistische Unfälle verursacht. Und zum anderen nimmt man sich die Chance, es selber besser machen zu können, schließlich sind die Artikel auf Westeros.org oft alles andere als perfekt. Teilweise enthalten sie sogar Fehler oder unbelegte Vermutungen. Was uns zum vorliegenden Artikel bringt: :Ich hatte den Artikel bis jetzt nicht angelegt, weil ich die Materie für sehr unbequem halte. Was wir wissen: In der Geschichte der Flusslande gab es einige Menschen, die den Namen Heddel trugen. Davon sind die meisten (aber nicht alle) mit dem Gasthaus am Kreuzweg verbunden, außerdem waren manche Ritter. Was wir nicht wissen: Ob die Heddels jemals den Status eines ritterlichen Hauses hatten. Der erste bekannte Heddel besaß schließlich offenbar kein Land, sondern übernahm lediglich ein Gasthaus. Und Tommard, wahrscheinlich der Enkel, besaß ebenfalls keinen Grundbesitz, sondern diente einem anderen Lord. Was ich vermute: Jon Heddel war ein Mann aus dem gemeinen Volk, der in den Diensten eines Lords zum Ritterschlag kam. Nachdem er verwundet worden war, legte er sich das Gasthaus zu und verbrachte dort seinen Lebensabend, wobei er eine Gemahlin hatte und auch einen Sohn, welcher ebenfalls den Namen Heddel trug. Und so wurde der Name weitergegeben, ohne dass das Haus jemals Grundbesitz gehabt oder einen Titel getragen hätte. Und all das müsste bei der Bearbeitung des Artikels berücksichtigt werden, ohne sich wie die Kollegen von Westeros.org in Spekulationen zu verlieren. The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 06:16, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Das kann man bestimmt, allerdings bin ich mit dem Englischen auf Kriegsfuß und hatte gestern Abend nicht mehr den Reiz dazu. Und selbststädnig arbeiten kann ich momentan nicht, da mir die Lektüre fehlt. Leider, snst hätte ich mich da gerne rangesetzt. Sind die echt so lapidar mit den Belegen? Ich verstehe absolut was du meinst, allerdings hatten wir bereits die Kategorie für das Haus, da habe ich gefolgert, dass nur das Haus vergessen wurde. Jetzt im Nachhinein, kann ich gut nachvollziehen, warum die Seite noch nicht angelegt wurde. Wie sollen wir damit jetzt verfahren? Auf Eis legen oder ganz löschen?Atariks (Diskussion) 13:55, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Hallo Atariks, warte nochmal bitte ab. Verfolge die Ausarbeitung der Seite aber bitte auch noch nicht weiter. Die Artikelseite zu dem Haus ist ja aus den sehr gut von @sword beschriebenen Gründen noch nicht angefasst worden. Da das Problem aber irgendwann doch gelöst werden muss, ist es schon gut, dass du damit angefangen bist. :-)Widderlord (Diskussion) 14:08, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC)